Didn't I
by Dana-Fire
Summary: Starfire is losing her powers, yet gaining new ones as well. The idea seems great, but such a gift has a price to pay, including lives of friends... And many are after this power as well..
1. The Start

Dana is back and better than ever! Let's welcome an all new story to Fan fiction!

Anyway, I am not the creator of Teen Titans…. Blah blah blah…

**Didn't I**

It was another quiet week in Titans Tower. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, reflecting on the ocean surrounding the giant letter "T" that stood on an island a few miles from Jump City beach.

"Boo-yah!" shouted Cyborg as he finished an all new training course in less than 3 minutes; record time.

"Dude!" pitched in Beastboy who had been watching in awe as his friend beat his score of 10 minutes. "You cheated!" The green titan sure wouldn't let anyone else win.

Cyborg simply smiled. "I cheated?" he asked, looking over at the Beastboy's part of the course which was all turned into shreds. Wires were carelessly spread on the ground with other random equipment. Two machines were still slightly burning and the "Deathly Slime Bot" as Cyborg called it was missing an arm and head.

"You destroyed half the course with your tail" explained Cyborg while striking a pose for an unknown reason. "And I just blasted a few machines…"

Beastboy's face fell. He would have never guessed he was so weak. Even the mighty T-Rex tail couldn't help him. Still, Robin, Starfire and Raven didn't get to go yet, so perhaps their score would be even worse.

Happy with his thoughts, a smile formed on the green titans face as he went to sit on Ravens seat who was already at the start of the course.

"I'm ready!" shouted Raven to Starfire who got the chance to operate for once. The idea had always scared the titans… Starfire operating a machine or a highly powerful computer. The Tamaranian had almost no knowledge of such equipment, or at least that is what everyone thought…

-

Cyborg was tapping away on his keyboard, searching for some file Robin insisted on getting. Why? No one knew, not even the mind-reading Raven could figure it out. So there was Cyborg at 2 in the morning, looking through his computer, eyes red and tired.

Casually, Beastboy came in room, claiming to want a cup of hot chocolate even though he was entirely sick and was supposed to stay in bed.

"Dude, you want some?" he asked, reaching over for the powder in one of the many kitchen compartments before covering his nose to sneeze.

"Not now BB" came a reply as Cyborg yawned for what seemed like the millionth time. "I have to obey orders you know" he added sarcastically.

Shrugging, Beastboy came over to his robot friend, hot chocolate in his hand.

"Do you even know what your looking for?" he asked while examining the computer screen with thousands of open files with names such as "Ravens Abilities", "Mad Mod Mania", "Beastboy's Out of Date Jokes", "Cyborg's Boo-Yah Versions" and "Starfire Pictures".

Beastboy frowned at the file containing his jokes. They were so not outdated. They were always funny, or at least they seemed to him. Still, he started laughing hysterically as he read the last file. Robin was indeed crazy in many ways…

"Something called Pass In Everything…" replied Cyborg, ignoring his friends annoying laughs. Even the scraping of nails on a chalkboard weren't as annoying.

"That makes no sense" commented Beastboy, waving his arms around as though catching a bus. Suddenly, the green titan began sneezing, again and again. His hot chocolate flew into the air and Cyborg's eyes went wide as he watched the cup land onto the keyboard, computer malfunctioning.

Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs, unsure of what to do. He wasn't fully awake, and in no condition to fix anything. Beastboy continued sneezing, unable to stop.

Soon the doors of the main room exploded as Robin, Starfire and Raven stepped in, all wearing their pajamas. Still, the Boy Wonder held his staff in hand, Raven was levitating a crate and Starfire held two large orbs of green energy in her hands. When the smoke cleared and the 3 titans noticed their teammates going nuts, they let out a sign of relief and went to help.

Raven occupied herself with Beastboy; she was levitating him upside down, hoping to stop the extreme sneezing. Robin was trying to clean up the mess, AKA Beastboy's hot chocolate, while Starfire was asking Cyborg the same question for the millionth time.

"Friend Cyborg, what is wrong?"

"Umm… blu and bleh. I sad… blue bluh bleh" came a reply from Cyborg who was having a panic attack.

Starfire understood that getting a reply would be useless, so she flew over to the computer, now seemed to be broken. Violently, the Tamaranian started tapping away, and then started redoing the wires in the back. All four titans watched in amazement, not daring to interrupt. Soon, the large computer began making weird noises, and was perfectly functioning in about 10 minutes.

Tears were pouring from Cyborg's face as he ran up to the machine, inspecting every aspect. Beastboy, who thought the world had gone mad for Starfire fixed something, ran for dear life to his room. Raven was impressed, yet unsure of how Starfire achieved the job, and Robin was just staring.

"Starfire, how did you know what to do?" he asked one morning while eating bacon and eggs.

"It was quite simple" replied Starfire, mouth stuffed with Zorka berries. "I have been seeing Cyborg work with the computer and it's not hard, it's pretty easy as you say."

-

Raven pulled her hood over head as she waited. Training wasn't exactly the way she had planned to spend her Sunday afternoon. Her plan was simple, read a newly brought novel and sip herbal tea. Still, Robin insisted on doing the course, and there was no stopping his wishes. This perhaps wasn't such a bad idea… Raven had been practicing a new spell she learned from Azarath Spells Volume 15,460 and she had been dying to try it and just get the day over with.

Starfire pressed a light blue button on the controls and sat down with the other 3 titans, waiting for Raven to start.

"Dude, I bet you five bucks Raven will beat your score" Beastboy whispered to Cyborg while stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Oh you're on little green man" Cyborg laughed. There was no way anyone could beat his score.

Raven sighed as she watched the course reveal itself. It was simple. There were only about 20 different machines armed with lasers of all kind and some bubbling pits of shooting hot lava.

A smile formed on the dark titans face. She had expected for Cyborg to at least put some effort into building the course, but this was just sad. No power draining fields or secret traps. Just boring practice, which was all this was.

"Perhaps I'll have time to read my book today", thought the Goth as she searched her head for the right spell and when it came, Raven was more than happy.

"Raven move already!" Robin yelled from his chair, wondering why his teammate was just standing there, a smirk across her face. "You better…"

The titan leader was cut off but Starfire's hand slapping his mouth closed.

"Shhh…. Friend Raven is in thought and you must not interrupt…"

Raven started moving her arms in circles, black magic surrounding them. Slowly, the power started to increase as was suddenly shot at the entire course, destroying the whole thing in one single blow. The other four titans all stood up simultaneously, full of wonder and shock.

Starfire was the first to speak, or better yet, squeal.

"Friend Raven, that was marvelous! How were you able to accomplish such a thing?"

"It's called reading Starfire", remarked the Goth as she levitated herself to the door. "I'll be going to my room if anyone needs me…" she quickly said before disappearing behind in the giant letter "T".

"Well… umm… I guess Raven the new record of one minute and thirty eight seconds…" Robin read the small computer monitor.

"WHAT?" shouted a shocked Cyborg. "That is impossible! She used her powers!"

Beastboy smiled. He had won the bet. "Face it dude, you used your sonic cannon. It's only fair, besides, you owe me my five bucks…"

The robot titan's face fell at the sound of the last sentence. "Uhh… I'll pay you back later…"

"Robin, may I go now? I wish to do the kicking of the butt to the robots!" yelled Starfire, happiness in her voice.

"Sure Star. Than I'll go next" replied Robin as he began setting up the portion of course for the Tamaranian. "Oh, and one more thing, don't go all crazy and destroy everything like Raven, okay?"

Starfire nodded. "I won't disappoint you!" she shouted as she ran to the starting line.

The Boy Wonder started the countdown. "Five… four… three… two…"

"STOP!" shouted Raven as she flew out of the tower, her latest novel in her hand.

"What?" asked all four titans, including the yelling Starfire.

"Something's going on downtown. The alarm was ringing when I entered the tower…" explained the Goth titan. "It's been going off for about ten minutes, and the only way to get there in time is by using the T-car, and the turbo speed that is…"

"I'm guessing the training will have to be put off for a bit" reasoned Robin as he enabled the Titans Security System from his communicator.

Cyborg rubbed his hands together. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "We can take my baby for a spin… And no BB, you aint going to drive!"

Beastboy's ears fell as he proceeded to the car, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire running ahead to find Raven in the back seat…

-

"_And no one noticed Starfire can't fly… not even the girl herself… the power will be mine…"_

**Dun dun dun… I hope you enjoyed the story everyone! Please leave a review with your thoughts. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but hey, it's only the start. I want about 5 or more reviews, if you want me to update that it… :) **


	2. Average Human

I do not own Teen Titans…

Remember to REVIEW!

"Can't you hurry up Cyborg?" demanded Robin as he studied the road in front of them. They were moving at only 110 miles an hour on an average road, full of bumps and traffic lights, yet the Boy Wonder wanted to go faster.

"Sure Robin" replied a just as annoyed Cyborg as he increased the speed of the car to skip another traffic light. "I mean, we can run over many things and even cause road accidents if we go your way, not a problem… RIGHT?"

Raven signed as she watched Beastboy, now drooling on her shoulder as he mumbled something in his sleep. She would rather levitate herself to the scene of the crime, not be stuck in this car… Yet she knew that without her, the two titans would rip each other into tiny pieces of paper.

"Friends, we must not fight!" yelled out Starfire. "We have a mission to complete, and you are being very mean to each other at the moment…"

Suddenly, the car pulled to a sudden stop. The cars screeched against the pavement as Beastboy woke up screaming, holding onto Ravens seatbelt. Cyborg was doing his best to stop, and Robin was holding onto his seat. Starfire was the only one who chose not to wear a seatbelt on this day, and paid the price.

The Tamaranian dug her nails into the seat of the car, yet inertia didn't let her win and pulled her forward. Starfire flew into the front window with full force, yelling as the glass cut her skin. The T-car was still moving, which flung Starfire even further, forcing her to fly into a lamp post, breaking it in half and falling on the floor, a part of the lamp lying on her.

Not even waiting for the car to completely stop, Robin opened the door and jumped out, running to the motionless titan, ignoring the screams of Cyborg, saying to get back in the car and not open the door.

Using all his strength, Robin slowly got rid of the shattered lamp post.

"Starfire, are you okay?" asked the worried Boy Wonder as he watched Starfire slowly lift herself up, legs shaking.

"I believe so Robin" whispered Starfire, holding onto her friends shoulder with her right hand which was bleeding slightly for support. "But I believe my left arm is not okay."

Robin moved his gaze to the Tamaranians arm and screamed inside. Starfire's arm was fully covered in blood, glass and dirt covered some parts. It wasn't the scene was gross, the Boy Wonder saw many horrible sighting in his life, but the idea that this was happening to Starfire, his best friend was unimaginable.

Soon, the other three titans gathered around Starfire and Robin. Raven was healing the Tamaranian's arm, while the other three watched.

"Well, that's the best I can do" explained the Goth as the dark glow disappeared from her hands. Slowly, Starfire moved her arm, then fingers. Only a small cut was left, but it didn't matter as a smile spread over her face.

"THANKYOU FRIEND RAVEN" shouted the happy Starfire, giving the dark titan a huge bone crushing hug. She then let go, and Raven cracked her neck and back from the soreness.

"Sure Starfire…"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Slowly, Beastboy turned around and the other titans followed his gaze to meet a melting old warehouse. Well, technically, it was being covered in a green slime, and a green Plasmus stood behind it.

"Dude… what happened to him?" asked Beastboy, confused.

"I was going to ask the same question…" commented Cyborg, as he got his sonic cannon ready.

"I know one thing" said Robin, taking out his metal staff. "He somehow mutated, so it would be better to attack one at a time… We don't know what new powers he has. For all I know he can absorb all incoming attacks…"

"Oh joy… Just when you think he can't get any more ugly, he gains new powers…" whispered Raven, her monotone in effect as she lifted a few crates with her powers.

Starfire didn't say anything. Not that she didn't want to… she just couldn't. She felt like shouting at the monster, but her mouth wouldn't open. She wanted to fly, to form starbolts and split the monster in half, but she couldn't…she just couldn't…

"TITANS GO!" shouted Robin, as he charged at Plasmus. He did a flip in the air, his staff extending to hive him a lift. Then, the Boy Wonder extended his foot to hit the monster in the face, but Plasmus simply moved over a bit. Robin's eyes went wide as he started falling, yet his landing was softened as he fell into the grass of a nearby park.

Cyborg turned on his sonic cannon.

"YO GREENY!" he shouted. "SAY GOODBYE!"

Plasmus looked at the robot titan. He extended his arm and shot slime at him, before Cyborg could even attack. Within a few seconds, Cyborg was floating inside a green jelly like liquid, shouting and trying to get out without any luck.

"When I get out here, I'm eating that thing for breakfast" Cyborg thought as he tried jumping, yet the jelly was too strong.

"Dude that is just gross" commented Beastboy as he transformed into an eagle. He picked up speed as he soared above the green monster. Only after the green titan appeared to be at least 50 feet above Plasmus, he turned into a gorilla and started descending.

Unfortunately, as soon as Beastboy landed on top of the monster, he was shot into an old warehouse, slime covering him from head to toe.

Raven sighed. It looked like she would have to take care of this herself. Pulling her hood over her head, she levitated herself closer to the green monster.

"AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS" shouted Raven as black energy enveloped her hands. With a sudden burst, in was shot as Plasmus, to let out a moan as he was hit.

After seconds, Raven stopped, taking in deep breaths. She moved her gaze to Plasmus, hoping to see a pile of green slush, yet she was met with the same giant monster. The only thing different about him was that all of her energy from the attack was absorbed into the monsters body.

"No…" whispered Raven as the energy was shot back at her, sending her flying somewhere into the sky, then drop into an already prepared jelly like substance.

Starfire was finally able to concentrate her thoughts. Focusing, she realized four titans already had their turn in battle, without any luck. Sure, they were coming back to their senses, slowing emerging from the green goo. All the tamaranian needed to do were a few punches and shots at the monster, and then her friends would come and help her.

Plasmus slowly moved toward Starfire leaving trails of green on the pavement. The young titan readied herself and tried forming two starbolts in her hands, but she couldn't… Starfire got nervous, something was wrong for her powers were not working. The Tamaranian tried making her eyes glow, yet they remained the same green color, no glow. Plasmus now came closer and Starfire tried to fly, but her body remained attached to the ground.

Unknowing what to do, Starfire stayed, eyes wide as the monster swung his hand at her, throwing her into the cement. The young titan felt an incredible pain. She was used to being hit by monsters, but this was different. Now it seemed that she was an average human.

Starfire slowly got up, the pain still within. Ignoring the ache, she ran up at Plasmus, hoping to deliver a few punches, but was stopped as the monster swung at her again, knocking her down. The titan had no super strength…

Regaining her strength, the Tamaranian stood up again, and using the last bit of power tried to think of what to do. All of a sudden, Plasmus grabbed Starfire in his hand.

Starfire was trying to fight back, but he was being consumed by the slime. She was like any other person now, without powers, and without them, she was useless. Plasmus seemed to like the torture of the titan, who had beaten him so many times before that now he was squeezing the poor girl.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" shouted Starfire as she felt herself fading out. Suddenly, she saw a metal staff flying at Plasmus, and before she could breathe again, she was on the ground.

**What do you think guys? Please leave a review. It really means a lot to me when I know people read my stories. If I don't get at least 6 reviews for this chapter, I most likely won't update, so remember to tell your friends.**

**Also check out my website at: **


End file.
